Happy Birthday to me, the sound of a one hand clap
by Dolphin Writer rox
Summary: Ginny's birthday starts out as a fun and momentous occasion, until someone in her family ruins it. This is based on true life events.
1. Family ways

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else commercial I used in this Fic. I also do not own the words or song 'Happy Birthday.'_

_Personal Note: This fic that you are about to read is based on a true life experience for me. I needed somewhere to express feelings and I thought writing a fic could help! _

_If you decide to review, just to let you know that this is based on real events, nothing is made up._

"Thanks Mum for coming, to take care of Ginny and Ron." Molly Weasley expressed to her mother.

"My pleasure Molly!" articulated Jill, Molly's mother.

Jill Prewett had been in a nasty divorce from Molly's father Charlie that year, because he cheated on her with another lady called Joy and Molly, being the nice person that she is, invited her mum to live with her family.

12 years had past since the divorce and Jill was quite at home with her daughter's family. Charlie, being the person he is, is still dating Joy, and is happy living 3 hours away from the Burrow.

Molly and Arthur always took the kids to see Molly's father and Joy. They were so happy to see there family every few weeks. Charlie and Joy had a big back garden; with fruit trees as far as the eye could see. There was a little fish pond where Ginny and Ron always spent the afternoons when they where visiting.

No-one mentioned what Joy had said to Molly over the years on the phone, because the family were all getting along fine and they didn't want to ruin the perfect family image.

Later the next year, around July, Molly got a phone call, which she had prayed would never happen. Molly's father, Charlie, had decided he has had enough of Joy and wanted to come live with Molly and Arthur. Molly gave in and let him stay with them, until he found somewhere else to live.

"Mum, I know you might not like this, but Dad has decided to come live with us." Molly alleged sympathetically. Jill sat there in silence; you could hear a pin drop. "That's fine Molly dear, but you do know I'm not to sure on this." Jill exclaimed, as she took a sip of her tea.

When Ginny, Ron, Fred, George and Percy found out that their grandad was coming to live with them, they where ecstatic. They couldn't wait to have nearly their whole family under the one roof.

"Kids can you come into the living room please?" Jill called out. The 5 kids came down the stairs and joined their grandmother in the living room.

"What is it Gran?" Asked Ginny.

"Well, as you children know, your grandfather is coming to live with us and I know that all of you are excited. So I just want to warn you." Jill exclaimed.

"Warn us? About what?" Asked Ron, full of awe.

"Well kids, you only know one side of your Grandfather. The 'nice' side. The other side of your Grandfather is that he is an alcoholic and if he tells you to jump, you better ask how high? type of guy. He doesn't take crap from no-one and he believes that he is the 'superior' Male. So just be careful what you say and do around him because he isn't afraid to hit or slap women and Men." Jill exclaimed, she wasn't proud of what she just said, but it was her duty to tell her Grandchildren about her ex-husbands' ways.


	2. Ruined birthday

"Ron, Ron, RONALD, get up!" Molly shouted at Ron, who was asleep. Ron rolled over to see his mother peering over him.

"What is it Mum?" Asked Ron sleepily.

"We need to change the sheets on your bed." Molly said, grabbing the fitted sheet from the floor.

"Did I wet the bed… I swear…I grew out of it…I swear." Ron cried frantically kicking the blankets off the bed.

"No silly, we need to change the sheets because your grandfather will have your room and you will have to sleep in the spare room." Molly exclaimed.

"Hello Dad, welcome to the burrow, it's not perfect, but it's home!" Molly smiled.

"Ahh, Charlie, glad to see you!" Expressed Arthur, shaking Charlie's hand.

"GRANDAD!" shouted Ron and Ginny running up to their Grandfather and giving him a hug. Fred, George and Percy followed, laughing at Ron and Gin.

Charlie made himself comfortable in his room and went outside onto the veranda to make him at home as well. He set up his Cigarette Maker and his Beer glass on the table that Molly had just carefully cleaned. Charlie sat down, made himself a cigarette and poured himself a drink. He didn't say anything, he didn't do anything. He just sat their. Wallowing in self pity.

Charlie soon got to the Weasley family. With every comment he made, it was like piercing the skin with dozens of sharp needles. That's how much those 'sly' comments hurt the family. He would drink and smoke all day and do nothing. The children didn't have the guts to stand up to him, because of what their grandmother had said to them.

August was soon upon the Weasley family and Ginny was anticipating her 13th birthday.

"What am I getting Mum?" Ginny would ask, at every chance she got.

"Whatever we get you dear!" Her mum would answer back the same way every time gin asked. Ginny sighed; she really wanted to find out!

"Good Morning Birthday Girl!" Mrs Weasley smiled as she pulled back the covers from Ginny.

"Wha- Good- MY BIRTHDAY!" Ginny shot up, she didn't really realise it was her birthday.

"Come down stairs when your ready, we have a surprise for you!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed, walking out of Ginny's room. Ginny quickly put on Jeans, a top and brushed her hair, she didn't care how she looked, and she just wanted to see her surprise.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Ginny, Happy Birthday to you!" The whole family sang to Ginny as she made her way down the stairs…everyone except her Grandfather.

"Thanks everyone!" Cried Ginny, with a smile from ear to ear. Ginny sat down at the kitchen table ready to open her present from the family. Mrs Weasly placed a medium sized parcel in front of Ginny. Ginny made a little speech before she opened the present.

"Okay… um…I would just like to say thankyou to every-… wait a second… where's Dad?" Asked Ginny, looking around at everyone.

"Your father had to go into work today Ginny… he tried to get out of it… but you know what that old Cornelius Fudge is like." Mrs Weasley answered.

"Oh…okay… as long as I get to see him on my birthday!" Ginny stated. "Now, where was I… oh...yeah!.. I would just like to say thankyou to everyone of my family for giving me this gift! Even though there are some needy children out there who get nothing, but having a loving family is all a teenager could ask for!" Ginny shed a tear down her cheek; she had never made a speech, quite like that before! The family clapped and cheered… except Charlie, her grandfather… who just stared at her meaning to say, '_that was the dumbest speech I have ever heard.' _Ginny didn't let it affect her. She was going to have a great time; she wasn't going to let an old man ruin it.

Ginny carefully took off the sticky-tape from the edges, so that her mum could use the paper again. When all the paper was off, it revealed a lovely Coat. This coat had synthetic fur on it, and it looked extremely pricey.

"Mum…how could you afford an extravagance like this?" Ginny asked full of wonder.

"I used to own that when I was your age Gin, and I thought I would pass it onto you." Mrs Weasley smiled.

"Thankyou so much, this means a lot to me!" Ginny cried.

"Now, I want you all to go outside and play with Summer, the dog until I tell you to come inside so we can have cake and lunch!" Mrs Weasley smiled as her and her mum walked into the kitchen and started to prepare food.

About 2 hours later, the 5 kids walked out onto the veranda and sat down, ready to see what creations that their mother and grandmother had came up with. Mrs Weasley walked out holding a double layer ice-cream cake with '13' candles on top. Their Grandmother than walked out holding a bowel of Ravioli, which is Ginny's Favourite food of all time.

Mrs Weasley dimmed the outside lights and lit the candles. They all sang happy birthday to Ginny… except her Grandfather. He hadn't even wished her Happy Birthday. Ginny blew out the candles and made a wish. She wished for Peace in the world and that no-one be homeless or poor.

The lights soon appeared as normal and the cake was cut and served out. As Ginny was eating and laughing at embarrassing birthday moment stories that he mum was telling everyone, Ginny noticed that Summer, the Family dog, wanted to be lifted up onto Ginny's Lap. Her mum didn't care if the dog was on Ginny's lap, as long as she didn't jump up on the table.

Ginny reached down and picked up summer, which was only a little puppy Maltese Terrier cross Jack Russell, so it was only a small dog. Summer laid down and made herself comfortable on Ginny's lap. Everyone was having a great time until Charlie realised something, the dog was on Ginny's lap.

"PUT THAT BLOODY DOG DOWN ON THE GROUND. IT IS A DOG FOR GOD SAKE, NOT A BLOODY HUMAN… YOU ARROGANT BITCH, YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THEN THAT… YOUR MOTHER WOULD NEVER LET YOU DO THAT." Charlie shouted at Ginny as he took another puff of his Cigarette with self pride. Ginny sat there, shocked. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes. They where stinging. She didn't want to cry, but somehow the tears found their way out of the tear ducts and down Ginny's face. Ginny had had enough.

"LOOK, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK, I AM WHO I AM AND NO-BODY CAN CHANGE THAT. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT. YOU TREATED MY GRANDMOTHER LIKE THIS BUT YOU ARE NOT, I REPEAT, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT. FROM NOW ON WE ARE NOT RELATED IN ANY WAY."

Ginny shouted as she ran to her room and slammed the door.

She threw herself on the bed and started to shake, she wanted this to be all a dream, a bad dream and when she woke up her mum would be there to say 'the scary parts over now Gin, relax' but it wasn't going to happen. She was happy about what she said, but how could he, HE, a person that she loved speak to her that way?

The whole family, except Charlie who was still smoking away on his Cigarette, ran up to Ginny to check on her.

"Ginny, it's Grandma Jill, can I come in?" Jill asked as she opened the door slightly, to see Ginny. Ginny sat up and wiped the tears from her face. She didn't want to seem weak in front of her family, especially her older brothers who she looked up to, but she had no choice, the tears kept flowing as she walked over to the door.

Molly and Jill walked in.

"Wait here you 4… you can come in a second, okay." Jill told the boys, who were determined to comfort Ginny.

"Ginny, Honey, come here and give your Gran a hug." Jill exclaimed as she opened her arms to receive a hug. Ginny ran over to her Gran and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. Mrs Weasley walked over to Ginny and rubbed her back.

The three women walked over to the bed and sat down. Ginny was still shaking; hoping that this was a bad dream and she wanted it to end now, but now never came.

"Ginny, he is an old, silly bugger." Mrs Weasley comforted. "He doesn't know what our family is like. He thinks I have raised my family like he raised me, although he didn't really raise me, he was out drinking, gambling or smoking with buddies, and he didn't even know who I was." Mrs Weasley continued.

"Ginny relax, I know how you feel. I have been knocked down plenty of times by him, but I didn't let it get to me. And I know you are a big enough girl to fight it." Grandma Jill comforted with sympathy. Ginny leant in and gave her Mum a hug. Mrs Weasley kissed Ginny on the head.

"You'll be right." Grandma Jill exclaimed.

The bedroom door squeaked open and Ginny looked up, her face was red as ever from crying. Nothing was there, but she could hear her brother's voices from either side of the outside door frame. Next thing Ginny sees is her four brothers making hand animals which start talking and making lame, but funny jokes. A small smile crept upon Ginny's face, she knew something was wrong, but her troubles where starting to fade away. She was in her own little world where only happiness was aloud, nothing hurtful or mean.

"Alright you four, get in here!" Jill smiled. Ron, Fred, George and Percy ran into Ginny's room. Mrs Weasley and Jill stood up and walked out; they knew a relationship between mother/grandmother and daughter isn't the same as a relationship between Brother and sister.

"You okay Gin?" Asked Ron, giving Ginny a hug.

"Yeh, I'm okay… still hurts though." Ginny's tears started to fall down her cheeks again. Fred and George started to pull faces at Ginny, trying to get her to laugh… but all they got was a pillow thrown at them in disapproval.

"You gotta be tough Gin, don't let things like that get to you, You can't let this ruin your birthday… you have your family around you and that is all that matters." Percy comforted Gin. A smile appeared on Ginny's face. She wasn't going to let the events of her birthday get to her. She was going to have fun like all teenagers.


	3. End to a somewhat 'perfect' birthday

"Ginny, someone wants to talk to you!" expressed Mrs Weasley giving the phone to Ginny.

"_Hello._" Ginny said.

"_Hello my Birthday Girl!_" came the voice on the other end.

"_Dad! I have wanted to talk to you all day!_" squealed Ginny in excitement.

"_Well so have I! Your mum told me what happened today. Are you okay?_" Asked Mr Weasley.

"_Yeh, I'm fine! Those brothers of mine helped me put a smile on my face._" Ginny smiled, she knew she was probably the luckiest sister in the world.

"_Well isn't that fantastic! I will be home soon, so we can have a talk._" Mr Weasley exclaimed.

"_Okay Dad, see ya when you get home, luv ya!_" Ginny said as she hung up the phone.

Ginny and her brothers started to walk down stairs to put the phone back on the hook and to go outside and continue their game of tips that they had started that morning. As they were about to step onto the outside veranda, their grandmother stopped them.

"Sorry kids, can you wait inside for about another 10 minutes before you go out." Exclaimed Jill, as she stepped forward and closed the door behind her.

"Why?" Asked Ron

"Because-." Jill was intercepted by Mrs Weasley's shouting.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO GINNY LIKE THAT. YOU HAVE RUINED HER BIRTHDAY. YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT ONE PERSON AND THAT IS YOURSELF. YOU DON'T CARE IF YOU HURT ANYONE'S FEELINGS. DO YOU? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL OFF ONE OF MY CHILDREN. I AM BRINGING UP MY CHILDREN THE WAY I WANT TO. I AM TRYING TO TAKE THEM AWAY FROM MY CHILDHOOD SO THEY CAN HAVE A NORMAL ONE." Molly shouted at her dad.

"Molly, I didn't mean to upset you. I was only saying what is right." Charlie exclaimed. Molly sat there and stared.

"Upset me… you mean upset Ginny… you ruined her birthday. Oh, and by the way…JUST BECAUSE YOU SAY SOMETHING THAT MIGHT SOUND RIGHT TO YOU, DOESN'T MEAN IT IS." Molly stood up and joined her family in the house.

"Did you kids hear that?" Molly asked her 4 children.

"Every word of it." Fred and George said in unison.

"I want you to understand that what I did was because I will not allow anyone to speak to one of my children like that." Molly exclaimed.

That night when Arthur Weasley got home from work all the family, except for Charlie, sat in the living room and listened and laughed with one another. They told stories about Ginny when she was young and all the silly things she did, like put the plate of Spaghetti Bolognaise on her head and smear it across her face. And how Ron always took off his nappy and ran around the house naked as the day he was born!

The phone started to ring, and it broke the laughter of the happy family. Molly got up to answer it.

"Hello." Asked Molly

"Hello, is this Mrs Molly Weasley?" Asked the person on the other end.

"Yes it is… and who may I be speaking to?" Asked Molly

"My name is Cornelius Fudge, your husbands boss, apparently you rang the Ministry of Magic for housing a few weeks ago in regard to your father's living arrangements. Is this true?" Asked Cornelius.

"Yes it is…Have you found a home?" Molly asked

"We have indeed, we just need your father to sign a few things and we will move him into his new home near Godric Hollow." Explained Cornelius.

"Thankyou so much Mr Fudge! I will get my father to ring you back as soon as possible to arrange things. Goodbye now." Molly was so excited. She basically skipped back into the living room.

"Who was that mum?" Asked Percy.

"That was Mr Fudge, your father's boss." Molly exclaimed.

"What did he want?" Questioned Arthur, thinking that he had gotten fired.

"Well, he was ringing for the Ministry of Magic Housing and he wanted to inform me that… they have found a home for your grandfather kids. He is moving out!" Molly cried, a load of weight was magically lifted off her shoulders, she felt as light as a cloud.

"Really Mum… for true?" Asked Ron

"Yes Ron, for true!" Smiled Mrs Weasley. The family had big smiles on their face.

"Mum, Dad, this is the best birthday present you could've given to me… I know it is harsh for me to say this, but I want my own family underneath this roof… not just some old relative." Ginny exclaimed.

That night when Ginny went to bed, she dreamt of her almost 'perfect' birthday. She was happy that everything had turned out alright in the end. She thanked god for her loving family who helped her through this. Where would she be in the world without them?


End file.
